everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassandra Tychi
'Cassandra Tychi '''is the granddaughter of Fortunatus and Cassandra from Fortunatus and his Purse, a fairy tale (based on an old chapbook) appearing in Andrew Lang's ''Grey Fairy Book. She is granddaughter through Fortunatus' older son Ampedo and is the cousin of Platon Tychis. Info Name: Cassandra Tychi Age: 16 Parent's Story: Fortunatus and his Purse Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Nashwa Qismat Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to explore many lands through use of my magic cap. My "Magic" Touch: I have a cap that I can use for teleportation. Storybook Romance Status: Laurent Diaphane is my boyfriend. He's so cool - and he flies. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I can be a little greedy. Favorite Subject: Magicology. I enjoy magic. Least Favorite Subject: Hexonomics. I'm not good with money. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Platon. He's a very nice guy. Character Appearance Cassandra is below average height, with curly brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a light blue dress with yellow ribbons. She has a red cap on her head. Personality Cassandra is fascinated with money, and she's always scheming to find ways to make more. However, she tends to spend a lot of it unwisely and waste it on things that she regrets afterwards. She isn't very descriptive and tends to speak rather bluntly. Biography Greetings. I am Cassandra Tychi, the granddaughter of Fortunatus. My great-grandfather Theodorus was a rich merchant from Famagusta, Cyprus who had spent all his money. When my grandfather Fortunatus was sixteen, he told his father that he would seek out his fortune. First, Grandpa decided to be a page to the Earl of Flanders, and went to win the earl's favor. But an evil page named Robert told him that the earl was going to kill him, so Grandpa left. Later, he was in the woods, where he saved himself from a bear by slaying it. Afterwards he met a magical lady known as Dame Fortune, who gave him a purse that would always replenish with gold. He later met an old couple who had ten children. He fell in love with the youngest daughter Cassandra, and the two were married. They had two sons. One day, he went to visit the sultan in Alexandria. who gave him a cap that would let him teleport anywhere he wanted to. Grandpa chose to go back to Cyprus. After many years, he and his wife died. My family's doing okay. We're still living in Famagusta. I have an older brother named Fortunatus, who is twenty - we were named after our late grandparents. I also have two cousins, Theodosia and Platon. The latter goes to Ever After High with me. Me and Platon are close friends. I have some of my grandfather's skills. I have a cap which I can use to teleport myself anywhere I want to. Unfortunately, it doesn't work during classes. Platon has the same one, though he doesn't really use it for teleporting. I think that it's fun to use it. I'm a Rebel, though, since I think I'd like to choose my own story. Following the same one as someone else is boring. I'm going out with a Royal named Laurent Diaphane. He's a fun guy - he flies around a lot because he's as light as air. He's good friends with my little cousin. Trivia *Cassandra's surname means "fortune" in Greek. It also refers to the Greek goddess Tyche (known as Fortuna to the Romans). Her surname is different from Platon's because in Greek-speaking areas, men and women have different endings for surnames (i.e. Platon Tychis vs. Cassandra Tychi). *Cassandra's name is spelled Kassandra on her birth certificate, but she prefers to use the C spelling. *Cassandra is afraid of bears. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:Fortunatus and his Purse Category:The Grey Fairy Book Category:Cypriot